Billy and Mandy-Shut up and kiss me
by kimikoyushi
Summary: Mandy couldn't care less about Billy, the talent show or prom. 2/3 of those things are true. When Mandy is dragged into a band with her secret crush, Billy,3/3 of these things will prove love hurts
1. Chapter 1

Mandy POV

Can I say something? Being in love sucks. You know what sucks worse? Being in love with your best friend. Okay, maybe it wasn't at first. Maybe I hated him at first, only hanging out with him because he's a total pushover, but... somewhere along the line, something changed. Sometime between ten years ago and now I realized that what I had wasn't only a stupid friend who I only hung out with because I didn't have a choice. He did have a choice. He could have been friends with anyone, but he chose me. Why? I don't really know. Okay, he wasn't my only choice, but his other little friend who has a crush on me tries too hard.

"Mandy? Earth to Mandy!" Billy shouted at me. I turned off my CD player and looked at him.

"What?" I asked grumpily, acting aloof.

"Knock knock." he egged me on. Ugh, he drives me nuts. I took a deep breath.

"Who's there?" I didn't really care.

"Billy!" he broke out into a fit of laughter. This is why 49% of me isn't head over heels for him. Grim walked through the door, holding a bag of groceries.

"More of Billy's knock knock jokes?" he asked. I nodded, a pained look in my eyes. He sat down with a tangerine and began peeling at its skin. "So, Mandy, have you thought about what you are doing for the talent show?" he asked.

"Acting like I care is a talent." I grumped, returning to my CD's. I only took them off again when Grim asked me what I was looking at. Believe me, watching a person with no lips eat is more gross than watching Billy pick his nose. I had evolved from a moody kid to a rebellious teenager. Pretending to care, I asked Billy what he was doing for the talent show.

"I'm starting a band." Billy answered.

"Who would join your band?" I snorted.

"You." he retorted, and my stomach dropped.


	2. Chapter 2: The last temptation of Mandy

"I am not singing in front of people." I told him. "I suck at singing anyways."

"You sing in the shower all the time!" he pointed out. "Besides, I already signed us up."

"First of all, how do you know that? And second of all, YOU DID WHAT?" I could feel my face turning red. "We are marching down there and destroying any documentation of me joining the talent show." I grabbed my keys and got ready to roll.

"But don't you want to beat Mindy?" he asked.

"Mindy is gonna be in the talent show?" I demanded.

"She started a band with Urwin." Billy explained. Maybe this band isn't such a bad idea after all, I thought. I went to my room and started listening to music. All American rejects was on, and I don't care what anyone says, Gives you hell is the greatest breakup song that was ever conceived. Billy said that we were doing a cover band, maybe I could do this song. No, no. I couldn't do justice to the original. What about, Centuries by fall out boy? Paradise by Coldplay? Ugh! Why couldn't I think of anything? I banged my head against the wall trying to think. Just then, Grimm walked through the door.

"Are you alright Mandy?" he asked.

"Not really. Not to be bitchy, but get out!" I shouted. It was. It was to be bitchy.

"I can't figure out what band to cover." I confessed.

"Have you considered this track?" he asked, holding up my favorite album of my favorite singer ever. I grinned, which really hurt.

"No. No I haven't." I said, taking a look at the album. Among the tracks was my favorite song, Shut up and kiss me by Orianthi. The song was quickly paced, with a not really positive or negative tone. Not to mention a wicked guitar solo. "Since when do you care?" I asked.

"Since when do you?" he asked and left me with my gothic bedroom. I looked around to see the cork board overflowing with really old pictures. Ugh. I can't believe I ever wore that stupid dress. You want to know what is crazy? My mother and father always used to talk about when they were in love. They said that they lost sleep thinking about each other, that they could almost barf at the mere sight of each other, but they loved one another. And I never believed them. But now, staring at the cork board collage demonstrating the evolution of our friendship, I realized that I could relate with all the crazy talk.


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas karaoke

That night we went to the karaoke club. Billy had heard that Mindy was performing, so we were assessing the her quote un quote talents. Billy sat us down. Mindy sang song after song. What a show off. She sang the cute pop songs, and I have to admit that she was pretty damn good. She said she was taking a break to eat a burger, and Billy tapped me on my shoulder.

"What?" I snapped.

"Sing number b25." he whispered. It was my favorite Christmas song ever.

"It's April you moron!" I hissed.

"Come on. You rule this song. And you need a confidence booster." he pointed out. I groaned and walked up to the DJ.

"B25." I said.

"Isn't it a little early-" he asked.

"Play B25 now!" I demanded. He gulped and nodded as I walked on the stage. "Hello everyone. I'm Mandy. I wanted to spread some albeit early Christmas spirit." Mindy smirked. Okay Mandy, don't make a dumbass of yourself. "This is Merry Christmas Kiss my ass by all time low. Enjoy. You told me I was lucky,  
To have my chance with you.  
Now last year's summer romance,  
Is this year's winter blues.  
I treated you so nicely,  
To jewelry, and champagne,  
But you left me empty handed,  
Yeah, you left me feeling  
Play-ay-ayed

Now I hope you're happy with yourself,  
'Cause I'm not laughing  
Don't you think it's kind of crappy  
What you did this holiday?  
When I gave you my heart,  
You ripped it apart  
Like wrapping paper trash  
So I wrote you a song,  
Hope that you sing along  
And it goes,  
"Merry Christmas, kiss my ass!"

They say I'm losing my mind,  
I thought that for a while,  
I tear down decorations  
They remind me of your smile.  
I hate that mistletoe,  
It makes me think of our first kiss,  
You bit my lip, you pulled me close,  
And then you taught me how to quit.

Now I hope you're happy with yourself,  
'Cause I'm not laughing  
Don't you think it's kind of crappy  
What you did this holiday?  
When I gave you my heart,  
You ripped it apart  
Like wrapping paper trash.  
So I wrote you a song,  
Hope that you sing along,  
And it goes,  
"Merry Christmas, kiss my ass"

So sick of calling,  
You won't telephone me,  
No, fuck you girl, I'm going out.  
I gave you my all,  
But our love hit a wall, now,  
I'm jingle belling,  
And everyone's yelling,  
We'll drink 'til the bars shut us down.

Ain't that just what Christmas is all about?

And I hope, hope you're happy with yourself,  
'Cause I'm not laughing, (not laughing)  
Don't you think it's so damn trashy  
What you did this holiday?  
(So trashy)  
I gave you my heart, (heart)  
You ripped it apart  
Like the wrapping paper trash (wrapping paper trash)  
So I wrote you a song,  
Hope that you sing along,  
Here it goes,  
"Merry Christmas, (bitch), kiss my ass" The crowd cheered. I walked off the stage. Mindy put her hand on the table and sneered.

"That's adorable that you think that you can come here to my karaoke club, sing a Christmas carol, and show me up." she fake laughed. "Isn't it a little early for that?"

"That's how I do." I said.

"If you came here to intimidate me, then you suck at it." She rolled her eyes and walked away. Now that I've gotten under mindy's skin, It's time to kick some grade a ass.


	4. Chapter 4: sweet revenge

We sat at the table at school together the next day. Ah yes, school. The prison in which my morbid personality is contained in a world where, ironically, other people host a yearly election of queen (mixing democracy and monarchy, even more ironically) that is judged based on beauty rather than intellect. In fact, I saw at least four of Mindy's campaign posters on the way to the café. Mindy stood watch as her poor puppy-dog eyed boy toys handed out cupcakes. I mean, even I like cupcakes, in the right flavor, but how does one change another's opinion based on cupcakes? This is why democracy and school don't mix.

"Jeez, Mindy. You're the student body president, soon to be prom queen, and competing in the talent show. Can't you leave something for the little guys?" I mumbled to myself. Mindy walked over, handing me and Billy each a cupcake.

"Hey, guys. Ooh, Mandy. I love your shoes. They would look great on me." Oh good. I'll torch them tonight. "Nobody else is competing. What little guys?" Mindy asked.

"They would if they thought they stood a chance." I said under my breath.

"How sweet!" Mindy said. She took out another cupcake. "This one's on the house. But don't forget to vote for me."

"What's this for?" I demanded.

"For being so brave as to compete with me in the talent show. I mean, like you said, you don't stand a chance." Mindy smiled sweetly.

"You know what, Mindy?" I asked, standing up and taking the cupcake. "This cupcake, like my shoes apparently, would look better on you." and then I smooshed the cupcake right on Mindy's perfect little face. Somebody shouted 'food fight!' from behind me and sparked the best time I had ever had at this school. By the end of it, I was covered in pasta and mashed potatoes, and I had no clue what I just stepped in. Yep. Definitely torching the shoes now.

"Who's responsible for this?" The principle demanded.

"It was Mandy!" Mindy shouted, wiping who-knows-what off her face.

"You little B-" I knew better than to finish that sentence with the principal standing right there. I was dragged by one ear to the principal's office and sat in the chair.

"Mandy. What were you thinking? You started a food fight and now the café is condemned for the day." The principal said. Worth it. I thought. "You will spend your evening today scraping pudding off the wall. And, you will not be able to compete in the battle of the bands."

"No! Billy's counting on me. I can't flake now. Please, I'll clean the café, but don't take the talent show away." I begged.

"Very well. What were you planning on doing this Saturday during prom?" she asked.

"Sit at home, make fun of Meg Ryan movies. Why?"

"Thought so. You seem misanthropic enough to not enjoy prom. Accordingly, your punishment will be that you must join the party planning commitee as Mindy and plan prom. As a member, you must also participate in prom. Buy a dress, get a limo, find a date, is that a deal, Mandy?"

"Yes." Oh the irony. Kill me now please?


	5. Chapter 5:Junior finds out

I woke up, Saturday morning, totally not ready for prom comittee to my ringtone for Mindy playing (If you're wondering it's the theme of the wicked witch of the west)

"What" I growled. "It is six in the morning." I complained, looking at the clock.

"Don't you think I know that? My beauty sleep gets cut short all of the time!" she whined.

"That explains why you always look like a horror movie monster." I grumbled.

"Be to school by seven." Mindy ordered, ignoring my comment. And then she hung up. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I stared at my phone. My parents revoked my car privledges, so how would I get to school? I couldn't call Billy. (What idiot would give him a licence?) I couldn't call Irwin, last time he tried his "moves" on me, so the only real option I had was Nergal jr. I punched in his number.

"Hey, Junior." I whispered awkwardly into the phone.

"Hey Mandy." he yawned. "What can I do for you?"

"I need a ride to school." I explained.

"It's Saturday." he pointed out.

"I'm on..." I looked around the room to make sure nobody was listening. "Prom committee."

"Mandy, are you feeling alright?" he asked, suddenly wide awake.

"The principal is making me because I started a food fight." I confessed.

"That was you? I knew that had Mandy written all over it. Okay, I'm on my way." he hung up the phone. I threw on combat boots, tights, a skirt and a tee. It seemed like hours before he got to my house. I bolted outside and got in his car.

"Long time no see." I gulped. He started the car, and we were on the way.

"Usually when someone gets in trouble, their activities are revoked." he announced at a stoplight.

"I wasn't going to let my opportunity to show up Mindy at the talent show fly out the window." I explained.

"Uh-huh. And this has nothing to do with the fact that you didn't want to let your crush down?" he asked. crap.


	6. Chapter 6: Mindy's servant

"You think I have a crush on someone?" I asked nervously.

"It's so obvious, Mandy. You have a thing for Billy." he laughed.

"Pshhhh. No. I mean, Does that sound remotely like me?" I was now sweating like a pig.

"Well, no, but you have been acting strange lately." he pointed out.

"I...I" I looked desperately at my passenger window. Maybe I could tuck and roll? "Okay, you caught me." I confessed timidly. "but if you even if you THINK about telling anyone, I will-"

"Make me pay?" he finished. My mouth twisted.

"Yeah. Something like that." I half smiled, half scowled.

"Don't worry. I won't tell." he said defensively, as we pulled up to the school. I was about to thank him, big time, but then I realized that I would never do that...even if my biggest secret was being kept by him.

"You better not." I faked a snarl, and got out of the car.

"Hey, Min." I greeted Mindy like we were just old friends, even though it was all I could do not to slap her.

"Oh. You showed up." Mindy scowled. I said nothing. "Okay, I am going to give you a job that even you can't mess up." she pointed over to a corner with some boxes. "Balloons. I want you to count the balloons. 52 pink and 52 black, but for every one you pop, it is...an hour of detention."

"Who made you queen of detention?" I mumbled.

"Well, since you asked, I was put in charge of you, on account of your awful track record." she explained. I mumbled a curse word and strode off to the corner. I began counting the flabby, un-inflated balloons. When I counted, I called for Mindy from across the room.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I counted 'em." I gestured to the box.

"Well, count them again." Mindy shrugged. "Maybe you miscounted. And then she strode off. After I counted them three more effing times, she finally let me join the others, only to hand me a spool of pink ribbon to curl. I caught on to her little game, and went of to curl the ribbon. I hoped that Billy appreciated this...


	7. Chapter 7: My Own Worst Enemy

On Sunday afternoon, we found a place to practice, finally, and got to work.

"Mandy, are you sure you want to do this song?" Junior asked, holding his guitar.

"Yes, for the freaking millionth time. Do you have an issue with the song I picked?" I demanded grumpily. I had just spent my entire weekend counting balloons, curling ribbon, and researching punch recipes. I was so NOT in the mood.

"No!" he said quickly, reading my tone. "I mean, you have a set of pipes no doubt, but, why exactly that song?"

"You know why!" I shouted, gesturing to the redheaded idiot himself.

"You don't think he'll figure it out?" Junior asked. We looked over to see him practically fighting with a can of soda.

"Do you?" I demanded.

"No," he sighed, "But what about Irwin?"

"Irwin?" I kinda started to panic for a second. Then I got angry. "Screw him. He joined Mindy's band. MINDY, Junior. He knows that she is my worst enemy. And besides. he hasn't spoken to us since the Christmas party."

"Yeah, but-" he started. And then, Billy's soda can, like me, exploded.

"Can it, four eyes!" I shouted.

"What have I told you about calling me four eyes?" he roared.

"Guys, calm down!" Billy shouted. He looked at both of us. "Now I don't care who started the fight. Can you both say you're sorry like plain old human beans?"

"Sorry I brought Irwin up, Mandy. I know how mad that makes you." he said. His eyes sombered.

"Sorry," I croaked. "that I called you that." Junior gave me a half smile, and almost a hug. (before he realized who he was dealing with.)

"Okay, can we start practice now?" Billy asked, licking soda off of his shirt.

I didn't understand why we had to go back there, the karaoke club. The bar stools were sticky, they saw through my fake ID every time, and Mindy and Irwin were there. Luckily, Mindy had just finished her last set. Unluckily, Irwin was about to start his first.

"Can we go now?" I pleaded. Junior shook his head. Clearly he was punishing me.

"C 32." Irwin told the DJ. I scanned the catalog for C 32. "This is My Own Worst Enemy by Lit.

Can we forget about the things I said When I was drunk  
Didn't mean to call you that  
I can't remember what was said and what you threw at me  
Please tell me

Please tell me why  
The car is in the front yard and I'm  
Sleeping with my clothes on  
Came in through the window last night  
And you're gone gone  
It's no surprise to me I am my own worst enemy  
Cause every now and then I kick the living shit out of me  
A smoke alarm is going off and there's a cigarette  
Still burning

Please tell me why  
The car is in the front yard and I'm  
Sleeping with my clothes on  
Came in through the window last night  
And you're gone gone  
Please tell me why  
The car is in the front yard and I'm  
Sleeping with my clothes on  
Came in through the window last night  
And you're gone gone

It's no surprise to me I am my own worst enemy  
Cause every now and then I kick the living shit out of me  
Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk  
I didn't mean to call you that"

The song was clearly representing what happened between us, and even Billy could see that, but the song kind of implied that he thought about things from my perspective. I would have felt bad, you know, if I had any sense of empathy. But yes, Irwin, you are right. I am my own worst enemy.


	8. Chapter 8: Shopping trip

I stood in the center of a Macy's, and I was honestly about ready to throttle Mindy as she forced me into dress after dress, waiting for me to finally decide I didn't hate one of them.

"What about this pink one?" she asked groggily.

"Yeah, because that will happen." I took a sip of my soda (technically not allowed in the dressing room) and watched Mindy sort through twenty different dresses. "We can take a look at the 'maybe' pile." No more than four dresses sat on the floor, those I had deemed not barf-worthy. She pleadingly held up a navy blue dress with a black satin ribbon.

"Please, Mandy, we've been here for two hours." she begged. Officially the best part of this 'prom' was watching Mindy grovel. I pointed to a sales bin.

"If you can get me a dress out of there that is deep blue or black for less than twenty bucks, we're out of here." I suggested. She scrambled for the bin. She was put 'in charge' of me until the end of Junior year, so I was making the most of it. Sue me. She finally returned with a purple and black striped dress. I stared at the price tag. 22.96. Over budget, but so cute.

"Congrats." I said. "You ignored everything I said." I looked into her sad, sad eyes, and I could feel a flicker of a slightly familiar emotion. "But this will do."

What the hell was that? It was like I was feeling an emotion for another human being. I needed a shower, before I caught emotions.


	9. Chapter 9: Battle of the bands

Irwin was up first. It was kind of an oldie, but nonetheless the crowd went freaking nuts when he sang U2 "With or Without you." I kinda felt like an ass for believing that Irwin would join Mindy's band.

See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I'll wait for you

Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you

With or without you  
With or without you

Through the storm we reach the shore  
You gave it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away

My hands are tied, my body bruised  
She's got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you

By the time he finished, I felt like I was having a heart attack. Of course he wouldn't betray me. Even after the Christmas party. Even after the hell I put him through. Next up was Mindy singing a solo of "Waking up in Vegas"

You gotta help me out  
It's all a blur last night  
We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke  
I lost my fake id but you lost the motel key  
Spare me your freakin' dirty looks  
Now don't blame me  
You roll the cash out  
And get the hell out of town

Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

Why are these lights so bright  
Oh, did we get hitched last night, dressed up like Elvis,  
Why, am I wearing your class ring?  
Don't call your mother  
Cause now we're partners in crime

Sure, Mindy isn't a terrible singer, but she has a total different voice type to Katy. She got freaking creamed. When nobody cheered, she ran past me in tears, and I was holding back a smirk. Of course I ran after her, I'm not pure evil.

"Hey," I said to her. "That's a really hard song to get right. Nobody's perfect."

"You don't get it. I am perfect. or at least, I'm supposed to be." she mumbled. "You can't be better than me at something."

"You can't let me have one thing? Why do you hate me?" I demanded.

"You, rejected me. Made me feel like garbage. I guess...I wanted you to feel the same way." Crap. the feeling was back.

"That's gonna be hard, since I don't give a damn about anything." I snapped, and then stormed off.

We finally started our song.

You're too loud, I'm so hyper  
On paper we're a disaster  
And I'm driving you crazy  
It's my little game

I push you, and you push back  
Two opposites so alike that  
Everyday's a roller coaster  
I'm a bump you'll never get over

This love (love) hate (hate) relationship  
You say you (you) can't (can't) handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me  
Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just (just) so (so) full of it  
cause it's too late, to close your mouth  
So shut up and kiss me

So shut up! So shut up!

I call you and you pick up  
I tell you how much I'm in love  
I'm laughin and you get mad  
It's my little game

Go ahead now, admit it  
You like your world with me in it  
Like a record, it's broken  
Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over

This love (love) hate (hate) relationship  
You say you (you) can't (can't) handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me  
Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just (just) so (so) full of it  
cause it's too late, to close your mouth  
So shut up and kiss me

You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh  
The riffs on my guitar  
The way we fight, we make up fast

Oh yeaaaah

So shut up!

Love hate, love hate, love hate

Cause this love (love) hate (hate) relationship  
You say you (you) can't (can't) handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me  
Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just (just) so (so) freakin' full of it  
cause it's too late, to close your mouth  
So shut up and kiss me

So shut up!  
Shut up and kiss me!


	10. Chapter 10: Shut up and dance with me

Finally, the night arrived. I took a peek in the mirror. Now, I'm not the egotistical type, but man I looked good. Junior picked Billy and me up at around 8:30. And that was when I saw Billy, in a tux, and I practically fainted on the spot. I've gotta tell you, if I was in this tiny car smushed up against anyone else in the entire world. When we arrived at prom, I was shocked to see Irwin waving us over.

"Hey, Mandy, you look, uh...wow." he fumbled over his words.

"I thought you weren't talking to us." I mumbled. His smile faded.

"Yeah, can we talk over there? Like, uh, now?" he asked. I shrugged and walked over with him to the corner. "So, Mandy, I am not expecting an apology, but-"

"I wish we hadn't gotten drunk, and you hadn't started trying to hit on me, and I hadn't told you to get a clue, and you could get rid of your stupid crush and just hang out like friends." I blurted.

"I know, but, it did." he pointed out. "I want to forget about it but I just can't."

"I'm not in love with you. And I wish I knew how to fix this and-" he interrupted me by starting to kiss me. I pulled away, and punched him in the jaw.

"Just like old times." he smiled, and walked away. Mindy stood on the opposite end of the gym, picking her nails.

"Hey Mindy." I greeted.

"Wow, Mandy, you actually don't look terrible." she said, shocked.

"Look Mindy. I know we're never going to be friends or anything, but I am so freaking sick of fighting. Can we call a truce?" I demanded. "at least until we graduate." She looked at me like I had slapped her across the face.

"No more cupcakes to the face?" she asked.

"No more comments about my fashion sense?" I retorted.

"Fine," she huffed, "but as soon as we hit college you are so dead."

"Deal." I shook her hand and walked over to the last thing I needed to take care of. I grabbed Billy by the tux and kissed him.

"Mandy! What the hell?" he pulled away.

"That was for putting on the sexiest tux you could find." I explained. "And also, for making me fall head over heals in love with you."

"You're in love with me?" he demanded.

"Yeah. What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm gonna dance with the girl I love, that's what I'm gonna do!" he grabbed my arm and dragged me on to the dance floor. How could everything go from crap to perfect in one night? Well, I thought as he stepped on my toes, stranger things have happened to me.

"Oh don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."

We were victims of the night,  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
Oh, we were bound to get together,  
Bound to get together.

She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said,

"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."

A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,  
My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream.  
I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.  
I knew we were bound to be together,  
Bound to be together

She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said,

"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."

Oh, come on girl!

Deep in her eyes,  
I think I see the future.  
I realize this is my last chance.

She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said,

"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance!"

"Don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."

Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me _[x2]_


End file.
